Half-Blood Army
Note: You may be looking for the Camp Jupiter Army, which is also made up of half-bloods but is a separate Army from the Half-Blood Army. The Half-Blood Army, also known as the Camp Half-Blood Army, was one of the original UPC Armies. Description and History The Half-Blood Army was one of the first UPC Armies formed. It should have been titled the "Camp Half-Blood Army" so it would not be confused with the Camp Jupiter Army, which is already made up of half-bloods, but the Half-Blood Army was made before the UPC even knew of Camp Jupiter's existence. It was originally led by Chiron as General, with Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace as Commanders. However, because of Chiron's prestigious position as a member of the UPC Presidency, he was promoted to Admiral, and Thalia Grace to General, with Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase as Commanders. Most members of this Army are Greek half-bloods, or "demigods", from Camp Half-Blood. (though there was one Roman Half-Blood member at one point). These half-bloods are sons and daughters of a Greek god or goddess and a mortal mother or father. They typically use celestial bronze weapons for combat, and mostly medieval type weaponry, not modern or advanced. The most common weapon is the sword, but knives, battle axes, bows and arrows, daggers, spears, and war hammers are also used. Half-bloods have superior fighting skills to normal mortals, and have better concentration, speed, reflexes, and natural talent. Other members of this Army (which are a minority) are satyrs, nymphs, naiads, cyclopes, and one centaur. Jason Grace was formerly a Captain of this Army, but it was later discovered that Jason Grace was a Roman half-blood, and he was removed to join the Camp Jupiter Army with the other Roman half-bloods. The Half-Blood Army is one of the smaller UPC Armies, having only one or two-hundred members. This Army is run and contributed to by Section VI: The Lightning Thief. UPC Special Operations Brigade This Army does have a team in the UPC Special Operations Brigade. Team Delta (4) is the Half-Blood team, and is led by Captain and former Half-Blood Army Commander Annabeth Chase. It contains Agent and former Half-Blood Army Chief Lieutenant Charles Beckendorf, Agent and former Half-Blood Army Chief Sergeant Sherman, and Agent and former Half-Blood Army Colonel Miranda Gardiner. Leadership ]]Admiral: Chiron General: Thalia Grace S. Commander: Percy Jackson Commander: Clarisse La Rue Chief Captain: Michael Yew Captain: Nico di Angelo Captain: Connor Stoll Captain: Zoe Nightshade S. Chief Lieutenant: Travis Stoll Chief Lieutenant: Butch SOB Captain: Annabeth Chase Notable Members Chiron: Admiral Thalia Grace: General Percy Jackson: S. Commander Clarisse La Rue: Commander Michael Yew: Chief Captain Nico di Angelo: Captain Connor Stoll: Captain Zoe Nightshade: Captain Travis Stoll: S. Chief Lieutenant Butch: Chief Lieutenant Lee Fletcher: Lieutenant Pollux: Lieutenant Tyson: Lieutenant Leo Valdez: Lieutenant Grover Underwood: Lieutenant Katie Gardner: Lieutenant Piper McLean: S. Chief Colonel Silena Beauregard: Chief Colonel Malcolm: Chief Colonel Bianca di Angelo: Chief Colonel Will Solace: Colonel Chris Rodriguez: Colonel Jake Mason: Colonel Castor: Colonel Hedge: Colonel Austin: Colonel Kayla: Colonel Juniper: Colonel Silenus: Colonel Clovis: Colonel Mark: Colonel Mitchell: Colonel Annabeth Chase: SOB Captain Sherman: SOB Agent Charles Beckendorf: SOB Agent Miranda Gardiner: SOB Agent Category:Half-Blood Army Category:UPC Army